


The Nutcracker--J2 Style

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Actor RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Magic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: I have chosen to warn for underage though Jensen (and Jared) are both 16 in this story. However, that might be below age of consent for some people, hence me erring on the side of caution.This is a mish mash of several versions ofThe Nutcracker(including the animated one, the Baryshnikov one--my personal fave!, and the Balanchine one) starring the J's as well as other CW stars.





	1. The cast list

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to warn for underage though Jensen (and Jared) are both 16 in this story. However, that might be below age of consent for some people, hence me erring on the side of caution. 
> 
> This is a mish mash of several versions of _The Nutcracker_ (including the animated one, the Baryshnikov one--my personal fave!, and the Balanchine one) starring the J's as well as other CW stars.

Our Players--

Nutcracker Prince: Jared Padalecki  
Clara: Jensen Ackles  
Clara’s parents: Alan and Donna Ackles  
Fritz (a.k.a Clara’s younger sibling): Mackenzie Ackles  
Clara’s older sibling: Josh Ackles  
Drosselmeyer: Jeffrey Dean Morgan  
The Grandparents: Jim Beaver and Samantha Ferris  
The Harlequin: Chad Michael Murray  
The Ballerina: Alona Tal  
The Solider/the Saracen: Sterling K. Brown  
The Mouse King: Eric Kripke  
Head snowflake: Alexis Bleidel  
Sugar Plum Fairy: Adrianne Palicki  
Tea: Kristin Kreuk  
Hot Chocolate: Lauren Graham and Scott Peterson  
Coffee: Misha Collins  
Trepak: Christian Kane and Steve Carlson  
Marzipan: Sophia Bush  
Mother Gingerbread: Michael Rosenbaum  
The Cavalier: Tom Welling


	2. The Christmas Party

Jensen could barely stand the excitement. It was Christmas Eve at his parents house and the tree was being decorated in the very next room. He jostled with his younger sister Mackenzie once more as they fought to peep through the keyhole to see the tree. Oh how he hated being 16, on the cusp of manhood but not old enough to help. His elder brother Josh was in there, helping his parents decorate, why couldn’t he? 

Mac gave him a particularly hard shove and he toppled over, springing back up, fists raised. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Children!” came the admonishment of Donna Ackles, as she appeared on her husband Alan’s arm. Josh was beaming his ‘aren’t-children-amusing’ indulgent smile behind her. Jensen nearly stuck out his tongue but he was trying so hard to prove he was mature now that he didn’t. 

Instead he swept up to his mother, gave her a hug, and said, “Merry Christmas Eve, Mama!” He stepped over and shook his father’s hand, getting a hearty clasp on the back, which made him proud. 

Mackenzie was jumping and squealing behind him but he was trying valiantly not to notice her. He let himself be led to the door, where their guests were starting to arrive. Many were friends of his parents but there were some youngsters of his and Mac’s age. He grabbed his best friend Chris’s hand and dragged him to the doorway, where they waited impatiently for the doors to open. 

At last enough guests had arrived and so the doors were thrown open, revealing the great hall and the magnificent tree within! Jensen gasped and looked up and up and up at the sparkling tree. Underneath were piles of presents but he was spellbound by the beauty of the tree for now. 

“C’mon!” Chris tugged at his hand and they ran to the tree, jumping up and down to try to get the goodies on it. At last the adults took pity on them and pulled presents down or pulled them out from under the tree. Mackenzie shrieked over her dollies and her play sets, Josh exclaimed over books and a new suit, complete with shoes. 

Jensen opened a beautiful replica sword, a new suit--also with shoes, a new toy soldier to lead his army and a drum. He should have been happy but the toys made him sad somehow. They were part grown up, part children’s toys. He was still frowning over them when a great exclamation went up. His grandparents had arrived! 

He hurried over and bowed over his Grandmother Samantha’s hand like a grown up boy, but he hugged his grandfather Jim like the child he sometimes still was. “Having a good Christmas, boy?” he heard growled in his ear and he laughed and nodded. 

But still it felt as if something was missing. As the girls played with their dollies and the boys showed off their toys, Jensen found himself wandering around the room, ducking between adults sipping on punch. He was just about to go tug on Mackenzie’s ear when the doors to the room blew open with a BANG!

Everyone looked, startled. A figure in a cloak came sidling in. He spread the wings of the cloak wide and then threw them open with a sinister laugh. Many of the children, particularly the girls, shrieked! 

But Jensen knew that man anywhere. “Godfather Drosselmeyer!” He shouted and flung himself at the man. Magical things always happened when Jensen’s godfather was about. 

The guests calmed down as Jensen’s Godfather stepped in, bowing and shaking hands. He greeted everyone and gave treats to the children. He even did a few simple magic tricks, like pulling scarves out of his pocket or making coins disappear. After some pestering the adults shooed all the children away and the dancing began. 

This was the boring part, Jensen sighed, and went to sit by the fire. He watched Josh fawning over some girl and his brat of a sister giggling with her friends. He felt too old to flirt and too young to play. 

“You look so upset, young Jensen,” came a voice from above. Jensen leaned back on his elbows and saw his Godfather. “What troubles you, lad?”

“Nothing, Godfather.” He frowned and went back to staring at the fire. He did not notice his Godfather looking at him for a while then nodding to himself and walking away. 

Shortly after the dancing stopped and the guests amused themselves with talking once again. Then Godfather Drosselmeyer clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. 

“If you please, I have brought a special surprise with me tonight. Actually, several surprises!” He gestured at the 3 big boxes behind him, brightly wrapped in different colors. He gestured for everyone to sit or take a comfortable stance. The children gathered on the floor. 

He opened one box and pulled out a beautiful life-size ballerina, wearing a pink tutu and ballet slippers. She was blond and very pretty. Drosselmeyer did something to her back and then stepped away. The doll suddenly jerked up and began to dance. Everyone was spellbound as the doll danced her way across the floor, spinning and dancing like a real ballerina. The girls in particular enjoyed it. Finally she stopped, her arms spread wide, one leg swept up, toe pointed. 

The adults crowded around her, probing her, trying to figure out what had made her dance when Drosselmeyer clapped his hands. He opened the next box and pulled out another doll. This one was dressed like a harlequin and was just as full sized as the other. He did something to the back again and then the clown began to dance as well, doing funny splits and kicks. The boys delighted at it and clapped with glee. 

Then the Ballerina started up again as the Harlequin went to her and they began to dance around the room. At the end the Harlequin spun the Ballerina around, who twirled beautiful as the clown ended up in the splits on the floor. 

Everyone clapped and moved to crowd around again. But now Drosselmeyer was opening the third box. And he pulled from there a soldier, with black skin and cold eyes. Jensen shivered to see him but watched as the soldier did an elaborate dance across the floor. He stopped with his hands splayed out, as if guarding. Once again the adults swarmed, but this time they were joined by many of the children, trying to figure out how the life sized dolls had moved. 

“Very clever of you, Drosselmeyer!” Jensen heard his father congratulate his Godfather. 

He wandered among the three dolls and wondered why he was not more interested, more thrilled like the other children. As the dolls were put back in their boxes and carted away few noticed Drosselmeyer pull something else out. It was much smaller and wrapped in a mere cloth. 

“Jensen!” he called his Godson over. 

“Yes, Godfather Drosselmeyer?”

“This is for you.” He held the mysterious bundle out. 

“Thank you,” Jensen said, trying to be polite. He slowly unwrapped it, ignoring the other children, including Mac, who wanted to know what it was. He gasped when he saw it. “Oh! It’s a nutcracker!”

He heard Mac scoff and wander away, as many of the other children did as well. “Yes, but this is no ordinary Nutcracker. This is the Nutcracker Prince.”

“A Prince?” Jensen looked at the doll. He was not very handsome at all, instead having a fat ugly face and scraggly hair. His jaw was hinged and he had squat little legs and stubby arms. He looked up at his godfather to see if he was teasing. 

“Oh yes. A Prince indeed. So you will take good care of him, won’t you?”

“Of course!” Jensen cuddled the doll to his chest. “I promise, Godfather.”

“Good.” Drosselmeyer patted his shoulder. “I know you’ll be good for him.”

Jensen thought that an odd thing to say but then Chris came by and pulled him away, to look at the other toys. Jensen held onto the Nutcracker tightly, not wanting to lose him. 

The children played as the adults talked. Occasionally, Jensen would look up and see Josh puffing himself up like a frog for some girl and he would grimace and go back to what he was doing. When the adults had all finished their dancing, he and the other children were allowed to have a treat. Jensen put the nutcracker down in order to not spill anything on him. 

He didn’t notice Mackenzie sneak up and grab it. He heard her laugh triumphantly and spun around. “Mac, you give him back right now!” 

She ran away from him and he immediately gave chase. His parents yelled at him, other adults shouted but Jensen was determined to get the Nutcracker back. “He’s mine!” he shouted then added, “look out!” She rebounded off a wall and then---

Jensen stopped dead as Mackenzie dropped the Nutcracker on the floor, the horrible cracking sound reverberating through his ears. He barely heard her wailing for Mama, crying that she was hurt. He stood stock still then rushed to the nutcracker’s side, gingerly picking up the pieces. He felt his heart sink and dampness around his eyes at the broken toy. He was struggling not to cry when a hand fell on his shoulder. He hunched protectively around the Nutcracker, not wanting anyone to take it away. 

“It’s all right, Jensen.” It was Godfather Drosselmeyer. “I believe I can help.”

Jensen looked up at him and mutely handed the broken toy over. He watched his godfather disappear and sat there, not saying anything to anyone, just staring after him. Minutes seemed like hours and then, at last, the man came back in. He crossed right to where Jensen was still sitting and opened his coat with a flourish, producing a now fully unbroken Nutcracker!

Jensen grabbed the doll and clasped him close, trying not to cry. He looked up and said, quietly but sincerely, “thank you.”

Drosselmeyer nodded and walked away. For the rest of the night, Jensen stayed by himself, holding onto the toy and not letting anyone touch it for fear that the Prince would become broken again. 

At last the party ended. Goodbyes were said--Jensen’s were said while he was still holding the Nutcracker--well wishes were given and presents were taken home. Mackenzie was sent to bed, Josh teased Jensen once more for “not letting go of that doll”, and Mama and Papa put out the lights. Mama went to pry the Nutcracker out of his arms and Jensen protested. Finally Papa intervened and Jensen was ushered, protesting, upstairs. 

He was tucked into bed and wished a good night, given a kiss by Mama, and the lights turned out. He lay there in bed, his pajamas rustling as he waited for the house to quiet. At last he felt it was safe. 

He snuck carefully downstairs, carrying only a lamp with which to light his way. He dared not risk more light for fear of someone investigating. He made his way to the tree and looked. There! There was his Nutcracker. 

Jensen ran right to the Doll, grabbing him and cradling him close. He took it and the lamp over to the settee and curled up there, holding the doll protectively. “Good night, Nutcracker. It’s all right. I’ll keep you safe.” Shortly after, Jensen fell asleep. 

He was awoken later and noticed the lamp had gone out. He got up to relight it, setting the Nutcracker carefully down in front of the tree. He heard a strange noise and turned his head, letting out a gasp. “A Mouse!”

Sure enough there was a mouse coming toward him, it’s teeth bared. He started to move in front of the Nutcracker, determined the doll would not get hurt when he heard more noises. A whole host of mice appeared. Or so it seemed. Then Jensen noticed something. The mice were getting bigger! The whole room was getting bigger. Ge looked around. Or was he getting smaller? Yes, he was shrinking! He was now the size of the nutcracker and the other toys, the tree towering over them all! The mice were far more menacing, almost his own size. 

Jensen gulped and knew he had to be brave. He stood in front of his Nutcracker, determined that no one else would hurt him, when the mice suddenly moved away and formed a circle, bowing down. In the middle another mouse appeared--this one wearing a crown. 

“Greetings! I am the Mouse King!”

“Mouse King?”

“Yes. I have come to settle my feud with the Nutcracker Prince. He has evaded me for far too long but now I have him!”

“He’s harmless! He can’t defend himself!

“Oh can’t he?” The mouse King gestured and Jensen turned, letting out a cry of surprise. The Nutcracker was moving--as if alive, like Drosselmeyer’s toys had been. He was brandishing a sword and his big blocky face made him unable to talk but Jensen knew that he meant for Jensen to get behind him. 

“If he fights you, I’ll help him!” Jensen raised defiant fists. 

“Then fight,” the Mouse King laughed, “though you have no weapon!”

“Perhaps he does!” came a cry and Jensen’s other toys, including the new soldier he had gotten, came out, brandishing their weapons. “We serve the Nutcracker Prince, foul thing, and defend him to the death!”

“So be it.” With that the battle commenced. Jensen was pushed out of the way by the Nutcracker, who brought his sword up to fight against the mouse king himself! The soldiers fought one the other mice and both mice and soldiers fell. Jensen surveyed the battle and tried to help where he could but most of his attention was locked on the Nutcracker. He watched battle proceed all over the room, even up into the tree. Then he heard a terrible noise and a yell and--

Both the Nutcracker and the Mouse King fell from the tree. Jensen gasped and was unable to move. He breathed out as the Nutcracker staggered to his feet. He looked hurt but all right. Jensen began to move but then shouted, “look out!” as the Mouse King rose behind him. He reached down and pulled off his slipper, tossing it at the Mouse King in a desperate act. It hit the monarch full on and he staggered back. The nutcracker turned and delivered a mortal blow to the Mouse King, killing him. 

The mice scattered--some stopping to collect the fallen monarch’s body and drag it away, the crown falling from his head--and Jensen ran to his heroic Prince. He threw his arms around him in a hug and cried, “I knew you’d be all right!” only to nearly collapse under the weight of the doll as he crumpled. 

“No!” Jensen looked and saw the blood staining the Prince’s tunic. So the Mouse king had wounded him after all. “Please, no.” He wept as the Nutcracker raised one blocky hand to his face and then went limp. He buried his face in his hands and cried, then an idea struck him. 

“Godfather Drosselmeyer! He fixed you once, he can do it again!” Jensen went to stand but then he heard his name being called from a corner of the room. He looked and there was his Godfather, standing in front of the Grandfather clock. “Godfather! You must come save the Prince!”

But Drosselmeyer simply spread his hands and threw them up, a cloud of glitter spreading from them, falling on Jensen, the Nutcracker and all around. Then he faded from view, as if never there. 

“Godfather! No, come back! You have to save him, you have to fix him! Please!” Jensen had scrambled up when he heard a soft sigh. He whipped around to see the Nutcracker’s head lolling. “No!” He ran back to the Nutcracker and knelt over him, begging him not to go, not to leave him. As his tears fell he did not see the transformation that was taking place. And then a big, soft hand touched him and he started. 

Jensen looked down and saw a beautiful young man lying on the floor before him. With a head full of floppy but silky soft looking hair, big brown expressive eyes and a smile that spoke of warmth, the man was gorgeous. Jensen stared as he sat up, looking around in wonder, then touching his chest and then face. He stood and he was so tall! Jensen looked at him, still on the floor and watched the wonderment in his face. 

“How long it has been!” came the dulcet tones from the supple mouth that could move at last. “So long since I was human.” The Prince turned and saw Jensen still on the floor. He immediately stepped close and went down on one knee, raising a hand in supplication. “I have you to thank for freeing me from my curse.”

Jensen was still stunned that his Nutcracker had become this handsome prince. He looked up at him, staring a bit. He watched as the Prince held a hand out to lift him up. They stood together and Jensen stammered--”you were dead!”

“Wounded-perhaps mortally-until you saved me, beautiful one. May I know my savior’s name?”

After a long pause Jensen replied, “My name’s Jensen. I’m not, you know, beautiful.”

“Ah but you are,” the Prince replied.“You would have been even for saving me but your face,” and here the Prince raised a hand and touched Jensen’s cheek, “is stunning. You have gorgeous eyes, a beautiful full mouth and such soft skin.” The Prince’s fingers seemed to be unconsciously stroking said skin. Jensen’s eyes had fluttered shut under the sensual touches. “You have a striking body as well, Jensen.”

Jensen felt a little thrill at his name coming from the Prince’s lips. “T-t-thanks,” he stuttered out. He raised his eyes and looked up. “You’re very handsome, too.” He blushed. “I mean--”

“Thank you,” came the heartfelt reply. “I have been an ugly Nutcracker for so long now I had almost forgotten what it is like to be human.” The Prince’s face left Jensen’s--which made him almost whimper at the loss--and brushed over his own features. 

“Are you really a Prince, like Godfather said?”

“I am. I was imprisoned in the form of the Nutcracker long ago by the Mouse King’s evil mother, the Sorceress Mouse Queen. She cast a spell on me that I should remain a Nutcracker until such time as…” he trailed off. 

“Yes?”

“It is not important. I have been freed, thanks to you. I wish to repay you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that!”

“I feel I should. But what to give the beauteous person who broke the spell?” The Prince thought for a moment then his eyes shifted around. He spotted something and went to it, grabbing it up. He returned holding out the Mouse King’s crown. “Perhaps this?”

Jensen couldn’t help the look of distaste that crossed his face. “Um, no, thank you.”

With a smile the former Nutcracker nodded. “I thought not. Still, we’ll take it with us.”

“With us?”

“Yes. I’ve just thought of the perfect thing. I’ll take you to my kingdom.” 

Jensen gasped. “Really? But,” he hesitated, “it must be far.”

“It is. And yet, very close as well.” The Prince took Jensen’s hand and led him toward the tree. Jensen was a bit dubious but as they grew closer the lights from the tree got very bright and then suddenly, they were no longer in the house but standing outside in a snowy wood, snowflakes all around them. 

“Oh!”

“I’m sorry if you were startled,” the prince apologized. “This is the way,” he gestured only to be interrupted by a swirl of snowflakes around his hand. 

Jensen looked closer, as the flakes seemed to be dancing. He gasped again as the snowflakes became tiny women! At the head of them all was a very small female with brunette hair and a pretty face. She swirled and danced, leading her snowflakes around and around both Jensen and the Prince. It was as if they heard music no one else could hear. 

Halfway through the dance, more snow began to fall and more little snowflake girls appeared, a sleigh behind them. It had no horses but seemed to be moving on it’s own accord. Jensen gaped with delight, then let himself be helped aboard by the Prince, who settled beside him. 

As the snowflakes finished their dance, the sleigh moved through the wood, taking them to the Nutcracker Prince’s kingdom.


	3. The Nutcracker's Kingdom

After a long--but strangely not cold--ride through snow covered woods, the Prince and Jensen arrived at a huge castle. The guards bowed low for both of them and ushered them in. The Prince consulted with some men and then came over to Jensen. 

“Someone will take you to quarters where you can change into more suitable clothes, if you wish. Would you like to rest before you meet the court?”

Jensen did not feel at all tired. “No, thank you.” He wanted to meet the rest of the Prince’s subjects. 

“Then I will see you in a bit.”

Jensen found himself following a man in strange garb to a room that was beautifully decorated, as if for Christmas. He found a pair of clothes on the bed and changed into them, reveling at the soft feel of the expensive looking outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror and was startled to see how grown up he looked. 

A knock came at the door. “His Highness wishes you to join him in the throne room.”

Jensen was led through many corridors until he reached a huge room with two thrones sitting along one wall. The room had many people in it and seated in the left chair was the Prince, who rose as he entered, and crossed to him. 

“Jensen,” he greeted him warmly, then held his hand out. After a moment Jensen realized what he wanted and took it, letting himself be led past the throng, who all bowed respectfully as he passed. The Prince led Jensen to the thrones and had him stand in front of the one on the right. “Jensen, you have broken the curse and restored me to my kingdom. For that alone, I would give you great praise. But,” here the prince blushed slightly, reminding Jensen of when he was a Nutcracker with rosy cheeks, “you have also proven yourself to be brave, true, and caring, in responding to me when I was a Nutcracker.” He gestured and a beautiful woman with gossamer wings came forward. She was holding a wand and was very beautiful, with hair the color of sunshine. 

“This is the Sugar Plum Fairy, who has ruled in my stead the many years I have been gone.” The Fairy curtsied before Jensen. “She has a gift for you.” With a wave of her wand, the Fairy made a beautiful crown appear, one very unlike the one that the Mouse King had worn. She handed it to the Prince with a smile, who turned to face Jensen. 

“In honor of your bravery, your courage and your selflessness, I would ask you to wear this, Jensen.” He held the crown aloft. 

Jensen trembled for a moment then nodded, speechless. He let the Prince put the crown on his head, a great cheer roaring through the hall. With a gesture, the prince indicated that he should sit. Jensen did, the Prince taking the seat beside him. 

“We have a great celebration planned,” the Sugar Plum Fairy spoke, “for your return, Prince Nutcracker, and for Jensen.” She gestured at an assembled group off to the side. “But first, please, we wish to hear of how you became transformed back to our Prince and how you came to no longer be a Nutcracker. And what part Jensen played in all this.”

The Prince smiled and stood and moved to the center of the great Hall. He began to orate the story of his time as a Nutcracker and how he had gone to the party last night and been presented to Jensen, who had loved him even though he was ugly. How Mackenzie had broken him, how Godfather Drosselmeyer had fixed him and how Jensen had cared for him so lovingly--which made Jensen blush furiously. 

Then he began to tell them the tale of awakening and how he had fought the Mouse King and his armies, even going so far as to re-enact certain scenes, brandishing an imaginary sword. He told of Jensen’s bravery in the fight and how he had wept over him; how it had saved him, transformed him back into the Prince again. 

The whole group clapped as the Prince said, “and so through Jensen’s brave and loving heart I am returned to myself and my kingdom.” He looked upon Jensen with an adoring expression. He came to stand before him and raised one of his hands to his lips, kissing Jensen’s knuckles. “I owe you so much. More thanks than I can ever repay.”

Jensen didn’t know what to say. At last the Prince stepped to the side and sat back down on his throne, still holding Jensen’s hand in his. 

The Sugar Plum Fairy stepped forward again. “We are much pleased to have you returned, Prince, and now that you have regaled us with your adventures, let the celebration begin!” She waved her wand and the crowd parted. 

A lovely young lady came forward trilling a flute and dancing to the music. It was a sprightly tune and she moved like a willow on the breeze. The music was short but Jensen enjoyed it. He clapped at the end, while the young lady bowed low and said, “thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I am Tea and I extend thanks that our Prince had returned.” She bowed again and then left. 

Next came in a couple dressed in Spanish clothes. She was tall, with a lovely face and beautiful long brunette hair. She reminded Jensen of the snowflake who had danced in the wood. The man was also tall, a bit grizzled and looking serious. They began to dance to a quick rhythm, the woman sashaying around the man with obvious delight. Another short dance, when this one ended the woman curtsied and the man bowed. 

It was the woman who spoke. “We are Hot Chocolate, Highness. We give thanks that you have returned and brought such a brave one back with you.” With a saucy wink and a tug on the man’s hand, they left. 

Suddenly the lights in the great hall all seemed to dim and a man came stalking, one foot in front of the other placed with such deliberate care, in. He was shorter than the Prince by a lot and was wearing an outfit that reminded Jensen of Arabia, a country he only knew from stories. As the man undulated and danced, eventually laying down prone on the ground, Jensen glanced at the Prince. The dance was provocative, to say the least. He wondered how the Prince felt about it. But the prince simply seemed to be watching with interest. When the dance had finished and the man had stood, he bowed low and said, “I am Coffee, Highness, and would like to say I am very pleased at your return.”

Coffee leveled a heated gaze at the Prince, who smiled and thanked him politely but obviously made it clear he should move on. Jensen hid a smile as he watched Coffee seem to sulk as he walked off. 

As a sudden counterpoint to the solemnity of Coffee’s dance, two men abruptly tumbled into view and began an extremely spirited dance, wearing only vests and wide pantaloons. They danced and twirled and then did kicks, picking up speed. Jensen laughed, delighted, as the pair did quick matching kicks from a crouched position. They ended with a flourish and a wave of their arms, panting and grinning. 

Jensen leaped to his feet, clapping and smiling, then sank back down--embarrassed at his display. But the Prince was laughing as well and the pair looked greatly pleased. 

“Thank you! We are pleased to have gotten such a reaction,” one of the men said. “We are the Russian Trepak and we are glad you have returned, O Prince.” They both bowed and left. As they did so, Jensen couldn’t help but think that the man on the right looked a lot like his friend Chris. 

He shook his head to clear it as a beautiful petite brunette, dressed like a flower, came forward with a bevy of beautiful girls with her. They began to dance in a pattern, swirling and dancing around the floor. When they were done, they curtsied and the leader stepped forward. “I am Marzipan, your Highness, and my flowers and I danced today out of pleasure at your return.”

The Prince thanked them and then sent them on their way. He was just settling back when a new piece of music played and the strangest sight appeared. A woman, or at least Jensen thought so, came out. But she was wearing a skirt that was as wide across as he was tall. She was also moving slowly sideways, as if walking on sticks-which might explain her great height. Her face was made up like a doll’s and her hair, which seemed to obviously be a wig, was covered in a bright bonnet. She was waving to them as she crossed, a huge grin on her face. 

She was comical but obviously joyful and Jensen couldn’t help but wave back, a smile breaking across his face like sunrise. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Prince also waving and grinning. As the woman got to the center of the room, she stopped and--to Jensen’s astonishment--parted her skirts to reveal a little door, through which several young girls also made up like dolls came out! They began to dance in an intricate maneuver around the woman, who could barely turn. Then they were waved back under the skirt and the woman closed her garment. As the music reached it’s end, she reached down, grabbed the powder puff from her belt at her waist and hit her face with it--a great cloud of flour dusting her face. 

Jensen and the Prince both laughed at the funny sight, which made the woman grin. She did not bow or curtsy, but instead lowered the puff and spoke,” I am Mother Gingerbread--” her voice was curiously low. “Those were my gingerbread children. We are grateful for your return at last, Nutcracker Prince.” She nodded and then began to sidle off. As she did so she also reached up and adjusted her hair--a wig, Jensen now saw--which seemed to have become dislodged by the puff. 

It took a while for Jensen to realize there wasn’t anyone else waiting to dance. At least, he thought so until the Sugar Plum Fairy came forward, holding her hand out to the side. An extremely tall--perhaps as tall as the Prince--young man came forward. His hair was black as night and his shoulders so broad they looked like they could lift mountains. His face was handsome indeed. He took the Fairy’s hand and stood next to her. 

“Your Highness,” she began, “you know my Cavalier. Together we would like to dance for you, in honor of your return.”

The Prince nodded, seemingly pleased, and watched as they moved to the center of the room. He leaned in close to whisper to Jensen, “she almost never dances so this is a rare treat.”

They began to move together, dancing as if they had always known each other. Many times the Cavalier lifted the Fairy, so effortless. He looked strong enough to bend steel with his bare hands. He picked her up and spun her around, her wings glittering in the light. As the dance reached a crescendo, they twirled and he picked her up again, this time lifting her high and spinning her, then bringing her back down into his arms for the end. 

There was a moment of silence then both Jensen and the Prince rose and clapped,Jensen marveling at the beauty of the dance he had just seen. And yet--mostly what he thought was he wondered what it would be like to dance with the Prince like that. To be picked up and lifted, held. Without realizing it, he turned to the man beside him and saw him looking at him. He turned his eyes down to the floor to avoid embarrassment. 

He started as a hand cupped his face, turning his eyes back up. 

“Jensen,” the voice was hesitant, “I…I do not know if you would like to, but after seeing all the dancers and especially the Cavalier and the Sugar Plum Fairy together…” The Prince trailed off but cut his eyes to the floor in an unmistakable gesture. 

Jensen sucked in a breath and then met the other man’s eyes. He nodded once, firmly. He saw the surprise but then a spark of pleasure. Without another word, the prince took his hand and walked him out to the cleared floor. Jensen felt all eyes upon him as music began to play but as the Nutcracker Prince took him in his arms and they began to move together, everyone else faded away. It was just him and the Prince, dancing to the music, all around the great hall. It felt like a dream, one from which he did not want to wake up from. 

As the song continued, many of the other dancers from before joined them on the floor--Tea, Hot Chocolate, Coffee, etc. Even the Cavalier and the Sugar Plum Fairy were dancing again. But he only had eyes for the Prince, who was looking down at him as if he were the only one there. As the song reached the end, he was pressed close to the strong chest in front of him, held tight by long arms. He wrapped his own around the prince and buried his face in the tunic. His head knocked against that solid chest and his crown came loose from his head, tumbling to the ground. 

Not wanting to let go yet not wanting to lose his gift, Jensen removed himself from those strong arms, grabbing the crown before it could get too far away. As he turned back he saw that the Nutcracker Prince and all his court were fading, as if made of nothing but smoke. 

“No!” he shouted, lunging forward, dropping the crown again. “No, please!” 

With a sad smile the Prince raised a hand. Jensen desperately grabbed for it, trying to hold on, but his hand passed right through it. “No,” he called out again, “no, come back! Come back!” He looked around, frantically. “Please, don’t go!” His eyes were wet with tears he didn’t even know he was crying. “Don’t leave me!” He lunged forward and tried to hold onto to something, anything. Instead he found himself plunging through smoke, coughing, eyes stinging. He waved his hands to get out of it, batting at something unseen that seemed to be holding him back. 

“No!” he cried one more time, as he opened his eyes and found himself in his bed, at his house. 

Sunlight was streaming through his opened window. He glanced down and saw that he was wearing his pajamas from the night before. He sat, stunned, for a long moment, then scrambled out of bed and downstairs, taking them so fast he nearly fell. He threw open the doors to the room with the tree, not even noticing his brother and sister looking up from their presents. 

His Mama and Papa were sitting together on the little settee he had been on last night. His Mama spoke as he flew past her. “Here’s our son. We found you here last night and I had to get Papa to carry you to bed.” But she might as well have been speaking gibberish for all Jensen heard. He searched all around the Christmas tree, ignoring the other presents for himself. He whirled and looked at her. 

“Where is he? Where is the Nutcracker?!”

“Jensen, you have other presents--”

“Please! Oh Mama, where is he?!”

“What Nutcracker is this?” came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Godfather Drosselmeyer standing there. 

“Oh, please tell me where he is! I need to see him.” At the puzzled look on his face Jensen said, “I don’t care if he’s a Nutcracker or his Princely self, I just want to see him again.” He was nearing sobs now. “I had such a lovely time with the Sugar Plum Fairy and the dancers and Mother Gingerbread and everyone last night, but most of all I want to see my Nutcracker again!”

Everyone stared at him and his mother looked at him with alarm. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about,” his godfather said at last. “I think perhaps you had a dream.”

“No!” Jensen began to protest, his sister making a face at him. “It was real, I know it was!” He started to say more when there was a knock at the door. Mama and Papa went to answer it. 

“I don’t know why you’re pretending not to know but you do. You gave him to me and then he became big and real, then a Prince and--”

“Jensen, honestly, aren’t you too big to play such games?” His brother chastised him, turning back his gifts. 

Jensen was about to let Josh have it when his parents returned to the room. He barely noticed someone standing behind them, so focused was he on getting his godfather to tell him the truth. 

“Jensen, everyone, Drosselmeyer’s nephew is here.”

“Nephew?” Josh asked. “I didn’t know you had a nephew,” he said to Drosselmeyer. 

“Oh yes. He’s been…away for some time but now he has finally returned.” He went up to Jensen’s parents and parted them, drawing his nephew forward. Jensen turned to yell that he didn’t care about any stupid nephew and wanted only to know what happened to his Nutcracker but stopped as soon as he saw the young man. 

“Jensen, this is Jared, my nephew,” Drosselmeyer introduced them with a grin. “Jared, this is Jensen, my Godson.”

Jensen could only stare as Jared came forward and held out a hand. He lifted his hand automatically and they shook, eyes never leaving the others. Jared let go and went to greet Josh and Mackenzie, giving her a cursory look. As the adults chattered and began to go to breakfast, Josh eager to join them and Mac whining about how she wanted to play with her presents, Jensen and Jared just stood in the now empty room together. 

“Hello Jensen.”

Jensen replied, “Hello…Nutcracker.” For here before him was the Nutcracker Prince for certain. “How--?”

“You freed me from the curse, twice over now. First by restoring me last night and then again by your words today. I am completely freed from the spell now.” Jared crossed to him and knelt, reaching behind him and producing the crown that Jensen had dropped. “I am in your debt, dear Jensen. But more than that.” He paused and looked up at him nervously. “I have fallen in love with you. With your courage and your strength, with your loving spirit and your honor.” He held up the crown. “Come with me and rule by my side, as my beloved?” 

Jensen reached out and touched the crown with trembling hands, fearing it was all a dream. He took the crown from Jared, looked at it and then gave it back. He watched pain flair in Jared’s eyes and spoke. “I need no crown, nor any throne. Only you and your love. That is more than enough.” With that, he threw himself into the Prince’s arms, holding tight. “I love you.” He turned his face up and they kissed. 

They broke it only when they heard a discrete cough from the doorway. They looked and saw Godfather Drosselmeyer, looking pleased. “You’re missing breakfast,” was all he said, though he was smiling. 

Jensen wanted to be angry at him for playing games, for teasing, but he was too happy. He and Jared walked hand in hand and Jensen knew that they would live happily ever after. 

And so they did.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags.


End file.
